


New Realm Shorts

by NeonPoisoning



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: myct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPoisoning/pseuds/NeonPoisoning
Summary: A number of short scenes, headcannons, and notes that may or may not be added into my actual storyline New Realm which can be found here, in my works. I would like to give a personal thanks to Wilbur's new song Your New Boyfriend. It got me through my finals and if you haven't given it a listen, I highly recommend it. Happy reading!
Kudos: 3





	New Realm Shorts

**Very quickly, for the many of you unfamiliar with my little storyline here, think of this as a simulation of minecraft. A dreamscape, if you will. Ever watch that one movie Ready Player One? It’s kinda like that except no VR headset or body suit necessary. Anyways, enjoy! Or don’t. Either way, have a good night!**

* * *

**Introducing Ranboo**

“Jesus fuck man!" Tommy mumbled, shielding his eyes from the glaring sun and peering into the distance. "Did they add Slenderman to the game? What the fuck is that?”

“No… I think that’s just Ranboo.” Tubbo mumbled, but then he gasped at his own realization. “That’s him! That’s him! It’s Ranboo! Quick! Get his attention!” Tubbo urged.

“ **RANBOO!** ” Tommy screamed.

“OH JEEZ!” Ranboo shouted in surprise and nearly jumped out of his two-toned skin. “Tommy?! Tubbo?!”

“RANBOO! BIG MAN! _TAAAAALL_ _MAN_!” Tommy called as he ran up to him.

“Oh my gosh! You’re so tall!” Tubbo bounded up beside him, standing on his tip toes. “We thought you were Slenderman!”

“hehe nope!” Ranboo giggled. “It’s just me! It’s good to see you both though! Is it just you two here or…”

“Nah, nah, we brought Wilbur and them along for the ride.” Tommy waved him off.

“Yeah, Phil and Techno are here as well.” Tubbo explained.

“Oh that’s nice!” Ranboo smiled, his wide eyes unblinking. “Got the whole little family here huh? That’s cool.”

“What about you?” Tubbo asked. “Are you here with anyone?”

“No, no, it’s just me.”

“Hey, don’t take this in a bad way man, but what the fuck is wrong with your eyes?” Tommy questioned.

“Oh. That.” Ranboo smiled wider. “I don’t have eyelids.”

“…. Wot the- Wot the fok do you mean you don’t have eyelids?” Tommy blinked. And Ranboo did not. Because in canon he doesn’t have fucking eyelids, _apparently_.

* * *

**Sleepy Boys Keep Me Up All Night So I wrote These Headcannons**

Wilbur braiding Technoblade’s hair. Tubbo insists he needs flowers so all the bees will love him. Techno is not sure if he wants all the three foot bees to love him.

Tommy does anything

Wilbur: "my disapointment is immeasurable, my day is ruined."

“Well you see, like any trauma, the first time it happens, it’s something that ruins your life. By the fourth time it happens, it’s just another something that ruins your life. It never gets any easier, but it’s nothing new. And by this time, it’s kind of expected.” Technoblade explained, on fire.

“So??” Tommy questioned. “Do you want the water or not?”

“Yes, Tommy.” Tommyinnit dumped the water bucket on Techno’s head. “Thank you, Tommy.”

“Techno! Tommy!” Wilbur greeted them with a grin. “Was Technoblade on fire just now?” He chuckled. 

“Yeah, but it’s fine he’s had a lot of trauma.” Tommy explained quickly. “Where’d Tubbo run off to?”

“Lucid (dreamscape creator) has legitimately made a child torture device.” Technoblade explained. “All I have to say is it’s going to make some unstoppable twelve year olds. Imagine these children that are like ‘i poured lava on my head every day for a year, mom! I can get a tattoo!’... As if twelve year olds weren’t terrifying enough already.” 

Wilbur sat in the window with his guitar made from oak wood and spider string and sang them to sleep. 

“Am I ever going to be able to actually wear my cloak? Everyone keeps stealing it from me.” Technoblade complained.

“Well you shouldn’t have made it so cozy if you wanted to wear it.” Tubbo snuggled himself into the cloak’s fluffy white collar.

“It’s okay.” Techno’s steady voice drew them back from the verge of panic. “Everything is fine.”

(always works for me, anyway. Is it concerning that Technoblade is my comfort streamer?? Mayhaps.)

“Chin up, king. Your crown is slipping.” Philza told Technoblade.

“Which block his the piano sound? Do you know?” Tommy asked. 

_Scene of Tommy and Tubbo and Fundy taking turns interrupting each other on the piano they made from note blocks and emerald blocks._

"Where did all the emerald blocks go?!" They heard Wilbur shouting. "TOMMY!"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Tommy yelled back, running to cover their emerald block piano.

"PHIL!" Wilbur shouted, prompting Philza to shout from somewhere in the house,

“Tommy, you’re grounded! No emeralds for you!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Tommy protested. 

Technoblade, zoning out:-_-“I got a stack of 64... a perfect square... Do you know what a square is, Tommy?”

Tommy: “yeah. it’s got all right angles.”

Techno:-_- ….. ಠ_ಠ

“Tommy, you feral little shit.” Wilbur deadpanned.

“I’m Technoblade.." Tommy grumbled. "hrng.. hm.. potatoes.. BrUuUuUh.. HM…” 

_Tommy was alone. He’s not in any real danger but he’s spooked anyways. He starts freaking out and screaming bloody murder for someone to come and save him._

_Tubbo comes to the rescue. Tommy can be brave now that Tubbo is there._

“Did you just squeal?!” Tubbo giggled.

“No! I absolutely did not!” Tommy retorted. 

“‘EeEEiIii!’” Tubbo mocked his squeal of terror.

“Are you referring to my manly battle cry, Tubbo?”

Technoblade just decided to make himself nine feet tall to immediate everyone.

“That, and now I can just two blocks high now. So basically I’m now superior in every way.”

Also, Techno's power is so immense that he's the only one that doesn't get affected by Skeppy's trolling

Tommy’s face scrunched up in equal parts confusion and disgust. 

"wot the fok did i just witness?" He whispered. 

"i'll tell you when you're older." Tubbo whispered back.

* * *

**[Dream, George, Sapnap, Karl] fell down a hole.**

“DREAM! Dream where are you?!” George shouted, scrambling to his feet and straining his eyes against the darkness.

“You’re _standing_ on me.” Dream grumbled.

“Oh! Ha! Sorry!” George helped him up.

“AGH that hurt like a BITCH!” Sapnap’s shout echoed off the walls of the cave.

“That hurt like a butt cheek on a stick, dude.” Karl mumbled. The boys burst into giggles although one was wheezing more than he was laughing (Music to our ears! Dream, buddy, your laugh makes us smile :)).

An eerie sound echoed from deep within the cave. The low groan scraped off the walls. George gasped reached out to blindly cling to Dream’s arm in the darkness. Karl made a noise like he was going to cry.

“Everyone, don’t panic.” Dream took out a torch that illuminated the cavern around them. “It’s just cave sounds.”

“i don’t like it in here…” Karl mumbled. He was gripping onto Sapnap’s shirt with one hand and clutching an axe with the other.

“Does anybody have any blocks?” Dream asked. “We could tower out.”

“Um.. No we can’t..” George looked up at the close expanse of stone and rough granite above them.

“What?!” Dream spun around, shining his torch in the air. “Where did we even fall from?!”

“I don’t know…” George quickly crafted a torch and handed one to Sapnap and Karl as well.

* * *

**Notes I Wrote While I Ignored My Homework**

“This is Tabigail.” Ranboo held up a brown bunny rabbit.

Ranboo's axe and sword are named Slashly and Stabbitha

“Please forgive me?” Skeppy whined. 

“Say ‘pretty please’.” Bad teased. 

“You're pretty.” Skep

“Thank you - wait no. Skeppy!”

Something I noticed and can't get over : I hate how george eats a WHOLE CHICKEN at half a hunger

Don't mind me, just making note of my simping over skeppys lisp (more like S-trailing... _"yikth_ ") and bad's cute voice

Actually, I have so many random notes about them that I'm going to simp more (I don't exactly ship-ship them, but I also have a best friend that I love to death and annoy the fuck out of, so I relate to them), here's a little list:

\- Bad has the prettiest eyes. If you haven't looked up a picture then you should because they're the colour of Eyes of Ender and it's amazing. 

\- (from a video)

BBH's big word: "Antidisestablishmentarianism"

Skeppy's big word: "Hailstorm"

\- ( **I saw this in the comment section**. I apologise but idk the irl to this person but they pointed this out. **This probably isn't exactly legit but it makes for an interesting headcannon.** ) _"The sadness in BBH's voice when Skeppy says he'll go makes my heart break. Its so sad seeing bbh having trust issues and begging skeps to stay whenever he says he’s gonna leave I think Bad might have emotional trauma and can't handle abandonment. The way he immediately apologizes even if it's not his fault, even if he's right... It kinda hurts."_ **(even if that is true, nobody go spewing that shit, ya hear? i don't want anyone questioning Bad about if he's had trauma or not. That's fucked up. Just spam hearts in chat or something instead. Love my boy and don't pester him.)**

-“DONT TALK TO BAD LIKE THAT!” Skeppy snapped at them. (remember other writers, when it comes down to it, Skeppy will NOT let anyone hurt Bad. Never. That's his best friend and he's got his back and vice versa.)

-if Bad is sad, Skeppy will do anything to make him happy again and vice versa

“Bad,” Dream laughed. “Bad stop apologising! You didn’t do anything!”

“I’m sorry!”

“NO!” Dream wheezed. 

Fundy is legit a fox man hybrid, but not like a fur suit deal, more like an Animal Crossing character if there ever was one. He was legit a fox, just on two legs holding a redstone torch and a stone axe.

Funny is terrified of the ocean. And (in my storyline) the poor man spawned on an island.

Drunk off fermented spider eyes, awkward George tried to hug Dream and just ended up just head butting his shoulder.

“you’re so cuuute!” Dream wheezed a laugh and wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

**Before you leave here I would like to remind you to be respectful of our wonderful content creators.**

**Support them and cherish them because I sure do.**

**Have a good night everyone.**


End file.
